One Night
by MystifiedMischief
Summary: A quick, hot one shot. Living together may not be difficult unless it's with the one person you have sensual dreams of.


I do not own anything aside from my wild imagination. This came to me while I was writing a different story. I felt i just had to write it. Hope you enjoy. Comment because I really do appreciate them. =]

**Elena:**

It's been exactly 6 months since I've been living under the same roof as the dangerous Damon Salvatore. Six torturous months of seeing his toned abs, watching him smile to every girl but me, observing his every move. Everything he did was a tease; he slowly licks his lips, smirks into a cocky grin, gazes at you as if you were a long lost treasure. Six agonizing months of wasted effort as I tried to make him see me as a woman instead of a roommate who accidentally got paired up with him. Six months of trying to attract him, trying to tempt him, trying so hard, but it was a waste of effort.

I knew he would never see me as one of the beautiful, sexy, and stunning ladies he usually dated. I knew he would never like a clumsy girl like me; I was too plain. Plain brown hair. Plain brown eyes. A plain, scrawny little girl.

The sexy, smooth Damon Salvatore would never be seen with the boring Elena Gilbert.

**Damon:**

Today marks the day of six months with the beautiful, sexy, and stunning Elena Gilberts. It has been six months since she appeared in front of my door announcing that we had been paired up as roommates by accident.

I could have easily rearranged some things to be alone once again, but I had to take the chance to finally get her to notice me. I had to make her realize my undeniable feelings for her. However six months passed and still no improvements.

I tried to make her fall for my toned body, striking smile, and deep gaze but none work. Every time I tried, she would turn away and ignore the message I had sent her. My hope was dying but I knew I had to continue my desperate chase.

Everyday, I'd try something new for her to notice me, but whenever I did I would begin to lose focus. Whenever I saw her, my heart would race, my hands would sweat, and my mind would forget my plan. I had made a fool of myself numerous times: tripping over a shoe, slipping on a puddle, and bumping into a pole. I knew she no longer saw me as the smooth, cool delinquent. To her eyes, I was a clumsy idiot. That's what I thought until it happened.

**Elena: **

The clock glowed in my dark room informing me that it was a quarter pass midnight. That night, I awoke in my sweat because of the steamy dream I had with Damon.

In one scorching summer day, he took a shower to wash away the sweet scent of sweat after his morning jog. I was heading for my room when he opened the bathroom door with only a thin fabric hardly covering his lower half. I stood there amazed at his divine figure. _God, he was hot!_ I gawked at his damp body wishing my own pressed against his until I realized he was looking at me looking at him.

I opened my mouth to say something but all I did was stare. I stared at his pink lips and suddenly there were on mine.

Our lips crashed, our tongues danced, and we urgently explored. He placed his firm hands onto my waist and carried me towards a nearby table. I tightly wrapped my legs around his hips, feeling his hard erection upon my wet clit.

He pulled my tank top over my head, exposing the lacy bra beneath it. I roamed me hands into his brown locks bringing his face closer to mine. His fingers hastily crawled beneath the lace and pulled it over my soft breasts. He reached for the hook and unclasped it to allow them to spill freely. He found the hard tip and squeezed it playfully. His lips sent me one more lingering kiss before replacing his hand with his lips. He fondled my nipple as I moaned in pleasure.

"Oh, Damon."

He continued suckling on my hard tips as I unbuttoned my skimpy shorts. I couldn't wait any longer and had to feel his hardness into me. He lightly lifted me so I could pull down my shorts and lace undergarment. I sat there in front of him, bare.

His fingers made its way down to my apex and sent my insides into a moment of exhilaration. His fingers were like magic. Caressing the right spot, playing with it smoothly, and driving it in and out.

He stopped kissing my breast and paused to look at me. His blue gaze traveled my body until he locked them to my chocolate eyes.

"You are so beautiful," he sighed before taking my lips once again.

I roamed his chest until I finally loosened his towel. It dropped, uncovering his long, hard erection. We took another pause, and this time it was I staring at him. I memorized his crotch and caressed it from tip to bottom. He was harder than an iron pipe. It was slick with pre-cum and I knew he had desired the same thing I did.

He brought his lips back to mine and slowly created a trail of kisses leading towards his fingers. He continued and finally reached the area between my thighs. He placed both hands, one damp from my excitement, on my knees to spread my legs further. He bent down and mimicked his fingers. His tongue was inside of me. He teased me and licked my insides. The excitement grew more and more. I couldn't wait.

"Ahh," I screamed in ecstasy.

I came in his mouth.

I woke up from my wet dream to find myself drenched in sweat. I hated waking up from an amazing dream but I had to distract myself from my vivid thoughts.

I lazily rose to my feet and walked towards the kitchen for water. When I marched towards my room, I realize a body slumped onto the living room couch. It was Damon.

His elbows rested on the armrests as he laid his head upon them. His shirt slightly uncovered his abdomen and one of his legs fell to the floor. His peaceful sleep sent rockets to my hearts.

After my lucid dream, I had the sudden urge to place my lips upon his. I slowly bent down towards his face. I closed my eyes before finally reaching his pink touch. It had only been a peck, and yet it sent jolts down my spine. My heart raced and my stomach fluttered.

My lips were still connected to his when I felt a warm touch on the nape of my neck. I rapidly broke our touch and opened my eyes to realize he had awakened. I watched him, waiting for a reaction. I was no longer the happy, love stricken teenager; I became a frightened moose that was being by chased by a terrifying lion.

I waited to see anger flash his eyes, but it never came. All that showed was an expression of desire and lust.

His hands on my neck brought my lips back to his.

**Damon:**

I felt a warm touch on my lips. I opened my eyes to find Elena's closed eyes inches from mine. I thought I was dreaming, but she looked too real, felt too real. I had to make sure.

I wrapped my hands around her neck to see if she would disappear. She didn't and at the moment, I knew.

She wasn't a dream. She was real. She had kissed me and I couldn't let it end there.

I pulled her back towards me to continue. I slowly began to sit up and placed my hands on her waist to carry her. I rested her between my legs until I could shift our positions again so I was able to be on top of her.

Her hands pulled my white T-shirt and exposed my toned body. I mimicked her movements and took off her tank top. I realized that she didn't wear a bra to sleep because her breasts fell free once I yanked her top away.

My tongue left hers to begin kissing her hard nipples. My hands also began to work their way through her silky shorts. It slid right off exposing the black thong she wore. I felt myself grow harder at the sight of her.

Her hands were placed on my neck and trapped in my hair. She pressed my head deeper into her hard tips and she arched her back for better access. Her legs spread open as one of my hand travelled towards her apex.

I brought my lips back to hers and pressed my chest to hers, feeling her soft cushion on my hard surface. Our tongues collided and danced to our rhythm of desire.

My fingers pushed the thin strap covering her wet clit to a side and slipped into her and sent her moaning. I stopped kissing her and just looked at her reaction to my finger. Her eyes were closed and she bit her bottom lip. I smiled at the beautiful sight of her. After a while of dipping my middle finger into her, I added my forefinger. Both played with her insides and she moaned even louder.

"Oh, Damon. I can't wait any longer." Her eyes were now staring back at mine. "I want you."

As if her words were a remote to my hands, I moved in immense pace. I slid my fingers out of her to rip off her thongs. I lifted myself from her to release my hard cock. We stared at each other with eyes filled with lust and passion.

I slowly put my hard length into her. Carefully easing in and out of her. I kissed her again as our breaths caught up with the excitement. I began to move faster and harder.

"Ahh," Elena moaned.

I pushed my hips into her more and more. We urgently moved into the rhythm of ecstasy. Her moans grew louder as I quickened my pace. I felt her insides begin to tighten causing her to cum. In a few short moments, I followed her. We came together multiple times.

"That was amazing," I commented after finally collapsing onto her.

We listened to our pants until they slowly began to be soft breaths. When we finally had the strength to speak once again, we spoke simultaneously.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that," we said in unison.


End file.
